1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an organic light emitting display device and a method of driving the same.
2. Description of Related Art
Recently, various flat panel display devices having reduced weight and volume over cathode ray tubes have been developed. Among flat panel display devices, there are liquid crystal display (LCD) devices, field emission display (FED) devices, plasma display panels (PDPs), organic light emitting display (OLED) devices, etc.
Among other displays, organic light emitting display devices have various advantages including excellent color reproducibility, slimness, and the like, and have application in wide fields such as personal digital assistants (PDAs) and MP3 players, as well as cellular phones.
The organic light emitting display devices display images using organic light emitting diodes (OLED) that determine a brightness of light corresponding to an amount of current to be input.
The flat panel display devices as described above have a problem in that motion blur may occur. Korean Patent Publication No. 2007-0068181 discloses an entire screen being displayed in black between frames in order to address the motion blur.
Based on the above reason, in order to prevent the motion blur, the organic light emitting display device allows the entire screen to be displayed in black by blocking the driving current flowing into the organic light emitting diode.
However, recently display devices started changing frames at 30 frames per second (fps) at a high resolution. Therefore, more scan signals are sequentially generated in a high resolution screen than in a low resolution screen during a short time during which one frame is maintained, so that a time when a data signal is transmitted to a pixel to be maintained is very short. The aspect of a very short time when a data signal is transmitted to a pixel to be maintained means that a time when the black image inserted for blocking the motion blur is maintained is correspondingly also short.
At this time, if the time that the black image is displayed is very short, the time that the current is blocked in the organic light emitting diode is short, causing a problem that the motion blur is not effectively prevented.